Problem: Consider the parallelogram with vertices $(10,45)$, $(10,114)$, $(28,153)$, and $(28,84)$. A line through the origin cuts this figure into two congruent polygons. The slope of the line is $m/n,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Answer: Let the first point on the line $x=10$ be $(10,45+a)$ where a is the height above $(10,45)$. Let the second point on the line $x=28$ be $(28, 153-a)$. For two given points, the line will pass the origin if the coordinates are proportional (such that $\frac{y_1}{x_1} = \frac{y_2}{x_2}$). Then, we can write that $\frac{45 + a}{10} = \frac{153 - a}{28}$. Solving for $a$ yields that $1530 - 10a = 1260 + 28a$, so $a=\frac{270}{38}=\frac{135}{19}$. The slope of the line (since it passes through the origin) is $\frac{45 + \frac{135}{19}}{10} = \frac{99}{19}$, and the solution is $m + n = \boxed{118}$.